Bullton
Bullton was perhaps the most peculiar monster to appear in the Ultraman television series, and is best described as an amorphous, meteorite-based creature with bizarre time and space warping characteristics. Ultraman Appearance Ballton possessed an amorphous body with a centralized mass and several short tentacles or limbs arrayed in all directions, many of which ended in orifices. Bullton's body appears blue on its upper surfaces, gray in its middle sections, and red in its lower extremities; Ballton locomoted by rolling over, and tended to rest upon its red surfaces. Bullton had extensible antennae in some of its orifices, and these antennae emitted energy that gave Ballton the capability to warp time and space. Although normally giant-sized, Bullton formed within a Science Patrol containment chamber, out of two small meteors approximately the size of bowling balls, both with peculiar properties and both with living and non-living chemistry and characteristics. History The two scientists who discovered and experimented with the two pre-Bullton meteors were assaulted by temporal and spatial distortions created by these proto-creatures, making it impossible to find either scientist for some time. In a way, each scientist had never left the space he occupied at the moment he was assaulted, but each could not be found in that same space when people looked for them. Peculiar effects in the vicinity of the meteors' space-time warps included clocks that spun in reverse, and four-dimensional warping of the room occupied, so as to prevent the occupant from leaving. No one realized until too late that holding the two meteors in the same container would afford them the opportunity to evolve into a much more dangerous creature. Young Hoshino, curious about the meteors, visited Sir Yesterday, the first scientist to find one of the meteors, to talk about them. Sir Yesterday discussed the potential dangers of putting two similar meteors in proximity to each other. When Hoshino went to Science Patrol headquarters to warn against storing the meteors together, Fuji attempted to force him to leave. Moments later, Bullton had formed. Later, for his quick-thinking in attempting to warn the Science Patrol, Hoshino was awarded honorary status as a Science Patrol member. When Bullton first formed, several other extradimensional warps were created. Within the Science Patrol headquarters, staircases were warped and extended infinitely into space; some rooms were inverted; some indoor regions appeared to be outdoor regions; and spatial gateways were opened to other, more abstract environments. Eventually, the Science Patrol combatted a number of these warps, realizing that walls no longer constituted real barriers, and the same points of departure to the outside were also points of return to the inside of the headquarters. Bullton attacked first by extra-dimensional juxtaposition. Planes in flight slid on the ground moments later, their fuselages exploding. Tanks were hurled through the air and destroyed. When Ultraman appeared, he attempted to leap into attack against Bullton, but suffered from a temporary stoppage of time and a warp of space to deflect his leap. Since that Bullton can reality warp, he then opened an extra-dimensional space underneath Ultraman and trapped him within the Earth. Slowly, the effect wore off and Ultraman was able to escape. Realizing the terms of the battle, Ultraman used his own temporal-spatial powers. Spinning rapidly, Ultraman created his own temporal-spatial rips and tears, damaging Bullton's antennae. Ultraman attacked Bullton with his Spacium ray, but the ray did not destroy Bullton outright, because the entire giant-sized mass was merely a projection from the two small combined meteors. But once the giant-sized body of Bullton was destroyed, it left the small meteoric mass displaced a short distance away, temporarily exhausted. Ultraman seized the opportunity, picked up the small creature, and crushed it within his hand. Bullton was one of several incidences of Psychedelic to appear in the Ultraman Series. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle This Monster reappeared in the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. See also Gomora. Bullton made its return appearance in episode 7 of the 2007 series, , and true to the title, served as the catalyst for many of the show's other monsters. Falling to the distant planet of Boris, Bullton, in its meteorite form, is found by human research scientists, who then take it back to their lab at Belargo City for further study. Bullton then awakens in its true form, and uses its time and space bending abilities to summon forth multiple giant monsters from across time and space. Resulting in the mass destruction and deaths of many human colonists, within and beyond Belargo City. Sometime afterwards, the crew of Space Pendragon arrive at this location and disturb Bullton from an underground resting place, who then summons the monster Frogros (originally from Ultraman Nexus) in an attempt to rid the intruders. Frogros is defeated, forcing Bullton itself to appear and attack. Rei then summons his own monstrous allies of Gomora and Litra to battle Bullton, who in retaliation resurrects the previously killed Red King, Telesdon and Neronga for assistance. Despite outnumbering our heroes, Bullton and his monster soldiers are finally defeated and destroyed. Unlike its 1966 appearance, the Bullton seen in Ultra Galaxy was done with computer animation over puppetry effects. It is also revealed that in addition to the monsters, Bullton was also responsible for Rei's arrival on Boris, perhaps because despite his appearance, Rei is actually a Reiblood alien, though one that was still an infant and taken in by survivor Karen Mikura at that time. In video games He is also a playable character in the PS2 game Ultraman: Fighting Evolution Rebirth During the continuous range of the show, several Bullton-like creatures appears, such as Priz-Ma of Return of Ultraman and Dechimonia of Ultraman Tiga. Category:Ultra Monsters Category:Ultraman characters Category:Fictional amorphous creatures Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate time Category:1966 introductions